


Nuit d'Orage

by AllenKune



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Nightmares, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le passé est quelque chose de lourd à porter. On peux passer une vie entière à traîner derrière soi le poids de nos erreurs. Sunset le sait bien. Elle connait parfaitement le poids de son passé et de ses erreurs.





	Nuit d'Orage

La chambre d'université était plongée dans le noir, la seule fenêtre de la pièce ne laissant voir que le flot de gouttes qui s'écrasaient avec fracas sur le sol de la cours et la mince vitre. L'orage était fort ce soir, couvrant les gémissements de cauchemars de la propriétaire de l'appartement.

La rouquine s'agitait dans son sommeil, ses yeux s'agitant dernières leurs paupières alors qu'elle revoyait une nouvelle fois le souvenir qui était devenue son pire cauchemar. Des flash de couleurs, une pluie de vert et de noir mais surtout cette douleur alors qu'elle sentait ses larmes perler sur ses joues pour s'évaporer aussitôt sous la chaleur.

La scène changeait, la couronne laissant place à trois joyaux brillants et des cris monstrueux de créature entre les pires serpents aquatiques et cheval. Sunset ouvrit les yeux alors qu'un éclair s'abattait dans un flash. La respiration folle, son dos trempait collant contre son haut de pyjama et le coussin, Sunset Shimmer tentait de calmer le bourdonnement de sa poitrine sous le flash d'un nouvel éclair.

La forme près d'elle se retournait, grommelant contre le tissu avant de révéler deux yeux roses foncés qui observait sans un mot la femme reprendre son souffle. Elle savait bien qu'il fallait plusieurs minutes pour se calmer, toujours le temps d'une chanson avait-elle remarquait amèrement.

Lentement, Adagio prenait la jeune femme aux cheveux bicolores dans ses bras. Sunset se laissait faire, laissant son dos rencontrer de nouveau le drap alors que sa tête faisait face à celle de sa partenaire. Sans un mot la sirène serrait contre elle Sunset, ses mains dessinant dans son dos des formes quelconque qui dénouerons les muscles alors que sa voix murmurait des paroles rassurantes.

Les membres se détendaient en effet lentement déjà sous le contact, s'affaissant contre le matelas. Sunset restait silencieuse, blotti contre la peau chaude de sa partenaire alors que les images de son rêve restaient floues derrière ses paupières.

Un nouvel éclair illumina la petite chambre, les deux formes se serrant l'une contre l'autre dans un geste symbolique d'éloigner le passé. Elles ne dormiront pas plus cette nuit, Adagio pouvais le voir à la façon que se tenaient les membres de la jeune empathe. Mais elle resterait là, protégeait dans le creux de ses bras. Si elle ne pouvait pas la protéger des cauchemars, elle serait toujours à ses côtés pour la laisser pleurer sur son épaule.

Et espérant que le passé resterais loin d'elles et de leurs bonheurs étranges, elle recommencerait demain et les jours qui suivront avec la même tendresse.


End file.
